Trail of the Heavens
by NekoYokai
Summary: This is an A/U. It's about another reality in which a test will go haywire and may for better or worse, destroy everything we know. okay i am on of the few who such at sumarys so please just R/R.


A/N: Hey it's me again. Yeah, yeah I know I shouldn't start any more stories, but I had to. I hope I get around to finishing all of the *sweat drops*. Ah, well, whatever I'll get around to them eventually (I think). Please don't tell me my formatting stinks I KNOW!!! This is an A/U like most of my others and the rating might change later on.on with the fanfic!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own Ranma ½, and believe you me you should be glad I don't.  
  
A girl, maybe 17, stood, hands in pockets, wandering aimlessly through a dark, lonely ally way. She looked normal except her natural blue- black hair and the snow white wings on her back.  
  
In fact, if you looked closely enough you could see many things were odd about this seen. Such as the dark outline of human forms scurrying across the street, or the fact that the girls feet didn't quite seem to touch the ground.  
  
The winged girl had on a black T-shirt and blue jeans. She seemed lost in thought and when a quiet ring was heard through the street she jumped and, realizing what it was and picked up a small cell phone out of her pocket.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" A male voice came on the end.  
  
"Akane where are you?! You were supposed to be here like 15 minutes ago!!!" The voice shouted on the other line.  
  
"What?!!" Akane screeched into the receiver, "I thought my pre-test started at 11:30!"  
  
"Oh wait," said the voice on the other end. "Is the pre-test at different times for different people?"  
  
"Ranma no bakayarou!!!! The teacher said that like a million times didn't you here or was your head in the clouds?!!!!!"  
  
"You know I don't listen to that stuff," Ranma said timidly.  
  
"Ranma you got me all worked up because you're a moron!! Arghhhhhhh!!!"  
  
There was a quick apology heard on the other line and Ranma hung up. Akane hung up to and sank to the ground sighing. 'Honestly that baka Ranma.' She looked up and her eyes went soft at the sight she saw before her. Four ghostly, shadow, outline boys were beating up a small shadow girl. (A/N: You don't know how annoying it is to write ghostly shadow outline boys, but then again it's probably just as annoying to read, ne?)  
  
Akane soon felt anger bubble up insider her and her formerly white wings shown a vibrant shade of red. Akane didn't notice as she watched the seen before her. After five minutes the shadow boys left and the shadow girl silently whimpered, tears running down her face.  
  
Akane squatted down next to the girl, "don't worry sis." When the ten year old didn't respond Akane wings turned deep blue. "In 70 years you'll be back among us Kasumi oneechan...70 years." Akane tried to hug the small girl, and tears ran down her face as her hands past straight through her. Akane pulled back and sobbed as the boys came back throwing rocks at her sister and calling her names.  
  
It was all the stupid test fault. 'Ah, but Kasumi and Nabiki both knew the risks,' her mind reminded her, 'and you do too.' The earliest you were able to take the test was 18 and so obviously all the advanced classes were preparing there students for it. The last hurtle of this option was the "pretest" a big simulation of the real test. The test was in fact a simulation of life it tested every aspect of you except the academic part. You would not be able to hide anything because you were neither consciously nor subconsciously aware you were taking a test. You never knew you were being tested and that was the beauty of it. The test was just a parallel universe designed just for that purpose. It was so close to their own universe that the people in Akane's world could see people in the test.  
  
The knowledge on how to do such things had been lost long ago, but Akane's people still knew how to get into the test. She had always been taught that the "great creator" had made it thus as her people had abused the art making too many realities, made to suit the needs of the person who made it. Now the only one they could access was the test and the test alone.  
  
Akane had always believed every word of the lore, the part about the multicolored winged people which had power beyond imagination and could travel through realities easily, or the part about the lands of old in which no one had to work or eat, or-or anything!!!! 'Heh,' Akane thought, 'as if anything like that could ever happen.'  
  
Akane looked down at her watch. It said 11:36."I'm late!" Akane screamed, "Damn!"  
  
With that she flew out of the city cursing the pre-test and all who were associated with it.  
  
Akane snuck in the school as quietly as possible. 'If no one hears me no one will notice me and I can jus.' Her train of thought was cut off by a mocking voice behind her. "Ahh, so *I'm* the idiot?"  
  
"Quiet Ranma," Akane snapped back in a whisper her voice urgent and pleading.  
  
"Not until you apologize about our phone conversation," he taunted and smiled at her stubborn ness.  
  
Akane realized the more she fought with him the more she pissed off her sensei. "Sorry," she said anger eminent in her voice.  
  
Ranma was about to chide her it not sounding like she meant it, but was stopped as Akane continued.  
  
"If you really want to know why I snapped at you it was because I was nervous about seeing my sisters again."  
  
Ranma reeled back as if slapped. He knew that was a fine point with her. Her sisters' lives on earth (A/N: in case you haven't guessed that's the "test") was a touchy subject with every one in the Tendou home.  
  
"I-I," but before Ranma could apologize Akane had walked away.  
  
"Shit I really messed up."  
  
A/N: Well I hope you liked it. I know it might sound selfish, but could you guy's e-mail me fan art. (I WILL give you credit if you give me a name on who sent it!!) Also I have decided to do a poll at the end of every chapter (they're fun)  
  
Who does Ranma love? The choices are:  
  
a. Shampoo  
b. Akane  
c. Ukyou  
d. Kodachi  
e. Ryouga  
f. Mousse  
g. Ranko  
h. other 


End file.
